1. Field
This disclosure relates to electronic capture of customer signatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems that capture customer signatures in digital form are widely used in business in a variety of applications, including recording credit/debit card transactions and documenting package delivery. There are other applications where a business may want to retain a copy of a customer's signature.
Customers participating in a recreational or other activity that has some level of risk may be required to sign a consent and liability waiver form. Examples of activities that may require such a liability waiver include skiing, scuba diving, sky diving, parasailing, and others. Other types of businesses, including medical practices, also have customers sign consent and waiver forms. There may be other situations where businesses need to retain a customer signature along with a date and time stamp.